


Tea?

by LesbianLady



Series: Moments in Between [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: It's the morning after Kuai's alcoholic episode. He decided to join Hanzo in the Gardens for tea.





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of this mighty adventure! I'm trying to keep going with a normal pattern but, I'm about to take a trip so it might be a couple days longer than expected for the next part of the series. Thank you guys for reading, and if ya enjoy it leave me some kudos or a comment! Thanks! <3

Kuai walked up to the door leading outside. He felt jittery, his nerves going haywire. He took a deep breath and brought his hands to his forehead.

They were shaking.

But, it was best if he did this now. So, he opened the door with his jaw clenching tightly. He stepped out onto the deck that lead out to the Fire Gardens.

"About time you've joined me. I was about to come get you." A voice teased.

"My apologies. I… I was suffering with my decisions from last night." Kuai answered smoothly.

He looked towards the other, walking up next to him.

There was a faint smile on Hanzo's lips, "I wasn't aware that _you _could get hangovers."__

__"I don't. Just…" for a second there he felt a scalding remark almost slip but, bit his tongue to stop it._ _

__"Just?"_ _

__"It is not often that I drink."_ _

__The other man was nodding, "of course. A man of great esteem does not need to set a bad example for his students." He gestured for the Grandmaster to sit next to him._ _

__So, Kuai did. He let his hands rest on his knees. "I suppose I should, I may still have students to return to."_ _

__"Tea?" Hanzo asked, then jerked his gaze to the other, "what do you mean, may?"_ _

__He sighed deeply, "The Lin Kuei had suffered quite a… quite a major loss." He looked down at the floor._ _

__"Loss? Oh, here." He passed a cup to Kuai._ _

__“some- I mean, most of my students were captured by the Black Dragon to be sacrificed to make cyborgs. My pupil was the one who was commanding all of it." He took a shaky breath, "your future self and I went to investigate a destroyed plant from the previous cyborg initiative. We found some of them there… murdered."_ _

__The once hell spawn looked pained, "I understand, I'm sorry."_ _

__The Grandmaster shook his head softly, "There is no need for apologies. What is done is done. The rest was on that ship on the blood sea. When Frost was deactivated, so was the most of my students." He stared down into the cup. “I do not know who lives, I fear that I will return to an empty temple.”_ _

__Hanzo reached out to touch the other’s shoulder, “I know what it feels like. Please, do not hesitate to speak to me about it. It is already difficult enough going through it by yourself.”_ _

__“No, you already have enough burdens on yourself.” Kuai sighed, “I do not need help.”_ _

__“But, you shouldn't try to take all of it on by yourself. You should-”_ _

__“I do not care about what you think!” Kuai barked, giving the other a sideways glare._ _

__The other man pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry, it’s a sensitive subject. I’m simply saying this because if I was in your shoes-”_ _

__The Grandmaster let out frustrated groan, “You’re not in my shoes. Enough of this.”_ _

__He stood to leave, the sharp pulse of anger clouding his vision. A hand grasped his wrist and tugged sharply._ _

__“What.”_ _

__“You have my cup. I prefer to have a complete set.” Hanzo extended his hand._ _

__Kuai all but crushed the teacup into the other’s grasp._ _

__“I’m going.” he snatched his wrist away from Hanzo and began walking away. Using his medallion, he formed a portal and stepped through, leaving the Shirai Ryu. The shards of the teacup being swept away by the wind._ _


End file.
